Journey to the Future
by Mally Ruler of All Eggs
Summary: Kagome goes home and Shessomaru gets curious


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda don't sue   
  
Journey to the Future  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sat with Inuyasha by the well with Shippo snoring softly in her arms. How good it was to finally have time alone with Inuyasha and not a youkii in site. Miroku and Sango had gone on a mild demon hunt in a near by village insisting that they were not all needed on a such a small problem Kagome and Inuyasha had stayed behind to take a much needed rest, yesterdays miss agreement with his brother had left Inuyasha worn out and Kagome wondering. Shesso-kun had saved Kagome from one of Naraku's minions leaving everyone puzzled. Why would he have saved her the very person he has tried to kill so many times. She had asked Inuyasha about this and he just stalked away pissed that his so call evil brother had saved Kagome and not him. Her mother and grandfather were going to be gone all week on a baseball tournament with her brother Souta and she planned to go home and study for her exams all week and Inuyasha would have to deal with it because she had been gone for almost two weeks and was way behind in school she would have to break it to him sometime but for now she planned to enjoy the piece and quiet.   
  
Sessho watched in aw at the site that laid out before him, the woman he had saved today lay before him with a young kitsune sleeping her warm and loving embrace, and his idiot hanyou brother leaning on her shoulder also asleep she gently placed his hanyou brother's head to rest on the well ledge and put the kitsune in his arms. The small kitsune stirred and looked at the girl. She smiled a knowing warm smile and winked. The small boy obediently went back to sleep. Then the woman like an idiot jumped into the well. Shesso stealthily walked closer and peered into the well. Somehow she had disappeared down the well. Then he copied her movement and jumped into the well and when he climbed out again he was amazed to see that the forest was completely gone and that he was in an old well house. As he walked out he heard, with his incredibly sensitive ears water running so he walked into the house to find the source. Whoever house this was it was defiantly a rich, youkii lords with running water and two stories. He walked up the stairs marveling at the architecture when Kagome emerged from the bathroom steam curling around her body and saw Shesso and screamed he rushed to her side and put his hand over her mouth. When she finally cooled down he put his hand down and she asked what in the hell he was doing here he said that he followed her down the magical well, and that she better explain what the hell that thing is. She walked into her room and slammed the door.  
  
What the hell was Shesso doing here? She quickly changed into a pair of low-rise jeans and a tight black T-shirt letting her stomach show a little at the bottom. And walked back out to talk to Shesso. She told him all about the well and how it works while straightening her hair.   
  
"What is this metal village that you live in?"  
  
"The future," she put simply straightening the last piece of hair. "Are you hungry because I am starved!" she stretched exposing almost her whole stomach  
  
"I suppose I, lord Shesso, could eat your food."  
  
"Good," she said as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Putting a pot of water into the stove and clicking it on she explained how it worked to Shesso. Once the ramen was done she sat a bowl down for Shesso and dug into her own bowl. He looked at the bowl suspiciously wondering if was poison. Finally he took a small bite and smiled a rare smile it was delicious he scarfed the whole bowl in under two minutes when he was done her ask what this food of the god s was and she laughed saying that it was only instant ramen.   
  
"My parent's are going to be gone all week so I wont be able to take you back to the feudal era until they get home, Inuyasha will be here in a few days to see where I got off to, but I think that it would be better if you went back with me and not him because I don't want you two fighting in my time."  
  
"Ok I guess I can be your guest for one week as long as that pest Inuyasha isn't here and I agree that I shouldn't go back with him, but while I am here I would like to meet the strong youkii lords in this future all this technology had to have been created by a very strong youkii lord."  
  
"UMMM..." did she dare tell him that there were no youkii in this time at all that they had all died years ago and that ningen ruled the land now? Yes she had too. "Shesso-kun there are no youkii in the future they all died years ago."   
  
"Are you trying to tell me that there are no youkii and that all this technology was created by useless ningen?"  
  
"Uh...Yes"   
  
  
  
Kagome felt truly sorry for him then knowing that his whole line would die out soon and reduced to legends. That no one believed. "I am sorry toto have to be the one to tell you this Shesso-kun"  
  
"It is ok Kagome I understand I just don't see how such a great race could just die like that and to humans."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it you are going to have a fun this week in the future and thank you for saving me yesterday."  
  
"Oh that was nothing"  
  
"If you don't mind can I ask why you did it?"  
  
"Rin likes you, I didn't want to hear her cry." In truth he had fallen in love with the girl after she had met him in his father's tomb. The way she had gone into battle without any fear her aura glowing a blue power that was unlike any he had ever seen.   
  
"Oh I see." In truth she had hoped that he had saved her out of some kind of affection, but that was crazy why would such a handsome and strong youkii lord want anything to do with a ningen girl like her.  
  
  
  
Back in the Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha fell over to were Kagome's shoulder used to be, knocking Shippo out of his lap. Were the hell had she gotten off to? Probably back to the village so he left Shippo angry on the ground. When he arrived at the village he asked Kadae-baba if she had seen Kagome and when she replied no he knew that she had gone back to the future and didn't tell him for risk of an argument. Then he remembered her saying something last week about her saying that her family would be gone all week and that she had to go home to take care of Bouyo. Well he would just have to go and get her in a few days and act all mad until she apologized to him that was the way it always went she would run off and he would go after her all mad until she said that she was sorry. So with that said he climbed his tree and went to sleep.  
  
Kagome got the extra sheets from the hall closet and made out Souta's bed for Shesso and told him that they could go shopping tomorrow to get him some cloths for the week. That would make him fit in a little better. And then she left to go to her own room there would be no school this week not with him here. So she changed into a pair if cheer shorts and a tank top to sleep in, and slept.   
  
  
  
While Shesso slept he dreamed of Kagome being his forever, his life mate...his soul mate. He woke around five o'clock on the morning and walked quietly into her room a dim light from a purple lava lamp cast an amber glow across the bed were she lay, the leopard-print sheets twisted in knot beside her leg. He knelt beside her and touched her raven black hair on her pillow it felt like silk just as he believed it would. He had been drawn to her the first time he had seen her the way she had unconcisely taken tetsiaga out of the rock and waved it at him in a defense although she knew that she could never beet him. He traced a finger down her arm to her hand. Her fingers uncurled as if to welcome his touch. He wanted desperately to take her hand but he held back. She stirred as if she sensed his presence. He stared at her beautiful face. Her arm moved and the tank top pulled up, revealing her flat stomach. His hand hovered over her stomach and her skin radiated sweet warmth. Without warning she sat up in bed. As if she had sensed him. He looked into her large expressive eyes and new that the dream was not a dream but a vision of the future they were meant for each other and they both knew it. He leaned in and kissed her lips at first she was surprised but she finally gave in and depend their kiss their tongues fully exploring each others mouths. They finally pulled away for air and just stared at each other Sessho finally broke the silence, "You are so beautiful."   
  
She leaned in and kissed him again. And with that said they made love on Kagome's bed. Shesso looked into her eyes and said, "If you drink a little of my blood it will mark you as mine forever and no youkii would dare to ever hurt you, but you would also turn into a hanyou so that we could live together forever. It is your choice if you want to do this I will not force you." Kagome just looked at him her eyes large and all he had to do was look at the love in her beautiful eyes and know the answer. He bit into her shoulder drinking the blood that spilled from the wound when her shoulder stopped bleeding he bit his own wrist and she drank the blood from his wound. Then they continued making love. Kagome's power growing with every stride. Finally when all their pleasure was sufficed Shesso pulled out of her. "I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you too Shesso-kun and I want to be with you forever." He tenderly touched the new marking on her four head.   
  
"We will be together forever Kagome."  
  
Knowing that no one would be coming here today they slept. Wrapped in each others arms comforted by the true love they had found.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Shesso woke in a few hours and gently pulled the covers off of Kagome marveled at how she had change over night the transformation had taken place a lot sooner than he thought that it would her breast were fully and her hips were slightly wider, she had two silver streaks of hair accenting the crescent moon on her brow she had also grown in height a full inch. He gently kissed Kagome on both eyes when her eyes fluttered open. He kissed her fully on the lips. Finally they pulled away from each other and Kagome rested her head on Shesso's bear chest asking, "What are we going to tell Inuyasha?"  
  
"We don't have to tell him any thing you never belong to him or any one else as we found out last night." She punched him playfully. "It isn't as if I took you against your will we both wanted it and I will not abandon you, ever." He placed a hand on her waist were the star-shaped scar from the shikon no tama was asking, "Who gave you this?"  
  
"That is were the shikon no tama came out."  
  
He knew so little about her yet there love for each other was so strong that he had taken her for his life mate. "The shikon was inside of you?"  
  
"Yes, that is how I got into the past and found out about the well a big centipede sensed th jewel and pulled me through the well ripping the jewel from inside of me. Then I found out that I am Kikyo's reincarnation and that was why the jewel was in my body." explained Kagome as she looked into Shesso's concerned eyes. "Let's go take a shower koishi," she said as she smelt his armpit playfully, "we stink"   
  
When they were in the bathtub and Kagome had washed her own hair she started working on Shesso's long mane she was amaze at how good his hair felt even when wet it was unlike anything she had ever felt. They finally got out and started to get dressed Kagome put on a pair of tight black jeans and a tight pink and black T-shirt and turned and looked at the mirror and screamed there was a marking just like Shesso's on her four head. He rushed to her side know fully dressed in his kimono, "What is wrong?"  
  
"What is this?" she yelled and pointed at her four head.   
  
Shesso almost laughed, "Koishi that is my mark it means that you are mine and that you are queen of the western lands. No youkii would dare to hurt you if he saw that marking. You should be proud to have that I have never blessed anyone with that marking."  
  
"O koishi I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it is just that in my time no one would know what this mark means and my friends are going to question me until I die if they see it. I'll just cover it up until I get back to the past and then I promise you that I will wear it more proud than anyone ever has. I need to cover yours too if I am going to take you shopping."  
  
Kagome looked into the mirror again amazed that the transformation was taking force so quickly she already had two streaks of silver hair right in front of her face she liked the look and marveled at how beautiful they made her look. She grabbed her curling iron and did her whole head in perfect spiral curls. When she was done with her hair, she turned around to look at Shesso she would need to do something about his ears. "Koishi can I braid your hair so that your ears aren't quit as pointy?" he walked over and sat at the chair as she gracefully braided his hair over the tips of his ears. When she was done with his hair and make-up she was quite pleased with herself he looked quite human except for the clothes she would have to go strait to the first shop she saw and get him some modern cloths. She grabbed the keys to her mom's car and ran down the stairs Shesso following close behind. She hopped into the driver seat. She hadn't driven in a while so this was going to be quite fun. She leaned over the front seat and opened the passenger side for Shesso when had he gotten in and had closed the door she explained how it worked. Then cranking the car and turning it onto her favorite radio station she drove away. She had never seen Shesso look more scared in his whole life. While on the road he asked, "How do you tame this metal beast?"  
  
"It took a lot of practice and a lot of hours, but once you get the hang of it, it can be quite fun."  
  
She drove into a parking garage and parked the car there was a nice American store right outside the door, she loved that store. The jeans were so comfortable and easy to fight in. They walked into the store and every one turned and stared Kagome completely paid no attention to them and started grabbing handfuls of cloths for Shesso and he just followed very close behind in aw at all the cloths that were there for him to buy. Whoever the tailor was he was extraordinary the cloths were of very fine quality. When Kagome could hold no more cloths they headed for the dressing room and Kagome dressed him in what she thought was the hottest outfit a pair of jeans that hung just below his waist letting a pair of blue plaid boxers hang out just enough and a nice camo green shirt and then together they picked out three more outfits for the next few days. Kagome paid for the items and walked out of the store his hand in her back pocket and her hand in his back pocket. While enjoying the afternoon she simply asked, "Hey Koishi am I going to get those little cat ears like Inuyasha?"  
  
He laughed, "No Koishi you won't I am sure that if you were going to you would have already. You fangs are starting to come in though so don't bite your tongue," she licked her teeth and could taste the blood that came from her tongue.   
  
"Guess your right. My nails have grow a full inch," she laughed. "I'm hungry lets grab some grub!"  
  
They practically ran when they saw the pizza parlor on the corner, "I love this place" she declared as they sat down at their table. She scanned the restaurant for anyone that she knew. She didn't want to explain why she was out with an older man to any of her gossiping friends unless it was her bff Ayumi she wasn't as much of a gossiper as Eri. And just her luck Eri and her boyfriend walked in at that very moment. She waved and told Shesso-kun to act natural. Eri walked over and sat next to Kagome and her boyfriend a strong looking man with the blackest hair Kagome had ever seen sat next to Shesso. Then the strangest thing happened she sensed a jewel shard, but she couldn't pinpoint the location of it. She looked at Sessho to see if he had sensed the same thing and he looked at her there eyes connected and she knew that he felt it too there was a youkii near. The exchange blood had brought them new powers because as their eyes locked they could read each others mind like some form of telepathy in Shesso's mind he told her that he had no clue were it was but it was defiantly very very close.  
  
They unlocked their minds and kagome turned to Eri whom was staring at her in confusion.  
  
"What did you do to your hair? I love it! And is this the mystery man you always talk about?" asked Eri her eyes huge with anticipation.  
  
"I died my hair I know I love it too and No this isn't the mystery man him and I didn't work out this is his brother Shesso-kun and he is my new boyfriend. And who is this man that you are with?"  
  
"O how rude of me, Kagome this is Yuji the one that I told you about" then she turned to Shesso and said, "Hi I am Eri and I am so glad that things didn't work out between Kagome and that your brother she was always going on about how arrogant and mean he was." It took all of Shesso's strength not to laugh at the way Kagome had talked about his brother to her friends. She kicked him playfully under the table. They locked eyes again and she whispered into his mind 'don't dare tell inuyasha that I talk like that about him.' in his mind he was laughing uncontrollably yet on the outside he remained cool and conserved. They pulled out from there hold and Kagome and Shesso turned in Yuji's direction. She and Shesso knew directly when it hit them Yuji was the demon and he was using a jewel shard to hide his energy and scent even hide the jewels energy. Kagome quickly asked Eri were she had met him when she replied, "He was just walking down the street and he walked by and we accidentally walked into each other and or binders switched and the next day he came bye my house to trade back and asked me out that was about two months ago."  
  
"Eri why don't we go to the bathroom to wash up" then she locked eyes with Shesso and told him to talk to Yuji.  
  
Once the girls were gone Shesso quickly turned to Yuji, "What are you doing here youkii," he spat "And why do you have a jewel shard?"  
  
Yuji tried to look puzzled when he realized who he was talking to he just stared in disbelief, "I am a youkii and I do have a jewel shard how did you find out ningen, do you know what you are dealing with I have the more power than you ever could I am a wolf demon, Kouga I was the leader of my pack back in the good old days." The girls headed back to the table   
  
Shesso quickly replied meet me and Kagome in the back of the restaurant at the end of this."  
  
The girls came back as soon as the pizza arrived they all dug in they were quit hungry. After they had eaten to their fullest Yuji told eri that he had to get home to his family and she quickly kissed hin and he headed around back Shesso and Kagome were there within a few minutes.   
  
"Why don't I show you my true form," he turned into every ones favorite wolf demon when Kagome saw his true form she squealed in delight and ran into his arms, he pushed her off asking, "What the hell are you doing get off of me wench."  
  
She looked at him puzzled and asked, "Don't you recognize me Kouga-kun?"  
  
He had only let one girl in his entire life call him that name, Kagome the love of his very long life, and she had died a long time ago, "Kagome? What are you doing here?" He picked her up and spined her around, "Everyone thought that you were dead after you ran off that night in the village leaving the hanyou and the kitsune sleeping no one could find you or the lord of the western lands," that was when it happened he found out what had happened and he looked at Shesso with a new respect, "Lord Shesso what are you doing here and posing as a ningen you were thought to be dead. And I stupidly compared our strengths, why didn't you correct me?"  
  
"Shut up Kouga why would they think us dead we quite alive as you can see," spat Shesso  
  
"You both just left one day and when Inuyasha went to go and get Kagome he had her jewel when he came back and you were thought to be killed by Naraku my lord. Ningen took over your lands and tuned it into this," he said and waved his arms around the city.  
  
'I will not let that happen, Kagome, we are going back today and you will finish your quest with my dimwit brother until this Naraku character is dead and this jewel complete," he said as he looked deep into her eyes and went to pick up the shards when they weren't around her neck they both knew what had happened. "I took them off after that bath this morning."  
  
"Let's go" Kagome jumped onto his back and they were off at speeds that the human eye could not pick up. They arrived at the well house at the exact moment Inuyasha was returning to the past so they quickly jumped in after him just in time too. If they had been a second later they wouldn't have made it. When they arrived back in the past Kagome glared at Inuyasha fangs and claws ready to strike and grabbed the shards and placed them back around her neck. When Inuyasha recovered from the shock of seeing Kagome and her fangs he said, "How could you Kagome how could you go and be with my evil brother when I love you."  
  
I used to love you Inuyasha , but I don't anymore you had your chance and when you looked at me all you saw was Kikyo. When Shesso-kun looks at me he sees me not the bitch I was in my past life. Go Inuyasha and be with your true love that I could never live up to. You are free to go with her. I will help you kill Naraku and collect the shards as your faithful shard detector and, you will always be one of my very best friends but I don't love you."  
  
And with that she walked into Shesso's loving arms and took him towards the hot spring. She left Inuyasha to sulk in a tree. Her and Shesso quicky washed their faces of the make-up that hid their matching marks and headed back to the village to tell Sango all about what had happened in the past two days. Jaken spotted them and quicky bowed at Shesso's feet, "My Lord, were have you been?" he looked up and noticed the mark on Kagome's four head, "My Lady?"   
  
"Jaken get up," shot Shesso, "And were is Rin-chan?"  
  
"She is playing with a young kitsune in the village, my lord."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Shippo" she yelled   
  
And the young boy came running from the forest right into her arms the young girl following close behind ran into Shesso's arms. They smiled at each other then Shippo said, "Kagome is that not the mark of a dog demon on your head?"   
  
"Yes Shippo it is," Kagome smiled one of her warm smiles at the young boy in her arms.  
  
"EWWWWWW YOU MARRIED INUYASHA!"   
  
Kagome and Shesso both laughed uncontrollably, "Shippo look closer at it, it isn't Inuyasha's mark it is Shesso-kun's. You know that I wouldn't marry Inuyasha!"  
  
Rin joined Shippo in Kagome's arms, "is it true Rin-chan has a knew mommy oooooo Kagome please tell me that it is true!"   
  
"It is Rin. And of course Shippo is coming home with us to so you have a new brother as well."  
  
Rin squealed with delight. And Kagome a child in each arm started walking to Kadae-babaa's hut. When she was close enough for them to hear she put down the children and yelled "Kadae, Sango I am back"  
  
The old woman and demon exterminator walked out and as soon as Sango saw Shesso she grabbed her boomerang aiming it at his head. Kagome yelled "NO!" and ran to Sango, "that is what I wanted to talk to you about!" as she said this she moved her bangs so that Sango and Kadae could see the mark. "O" they said in unison and Sango smiled a knowing smile in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Hey let's go take a bath Sango I really need one," she ran into the hut and grabbed her huge stuffed bag. Gave Shesso a kiss and locked eyes with him asking him to please leave Inuyasha alone and not get into any fights while she was gone. Sango broke the spell by grabbing Kagome and pulling her along. Sneaking past the children they ran to the hot spring. Finally settled in Kagome told Sango all the details including seeing Kouga in the future. And him saying that she was dead. Little did she know that there were two peeping toms behind the brush. Miroku and Inuyasha heard the whole thing amazed that so much had happened to change their lives in such a short time. Inuyasha turned away when she started to talk about there sex and Miroku listened eagerly. Kagome picked up a rock and through it strait into Inuyasha's head, "I hope you see now why I chose him and not you, you hentaii! You to hoishii" she growled as she said his rank.  
  
"Yes girls and Kagome I really like your new hair really"   
  
"Thank you hoishii NOW get out"  
  
"Leaving" they said as they left.   
  
They quickly got dressed kagome let Sango wear a pair of her jeans and a tight white T-shirt and Kagome put on a pair of white pants and a light blue tank top putting her hair back in a pony tail letting her bangs accent the new mark on her brow. The jewel glowed in the light of the sun around her neck. They walked in silence back to the village. Until Sango broke the silence, "Kagome, will you go live with him and not finish off Naraku."  
  
No of course not when I got onto this I promised Inuyasha that I would stay by his side until the jewel was complete and Naraku was dead. I also remember promising my best friend that I would avenge her brother.'  
  
Sango turned to Kagome, "Really you would put your life on hold just to help us?"  
  
"Of course. I mean Shesso-kun will be their sometimes to check up on me and I know he will be at the battle of Naraku, but other than that nothing will change." They had a warm embrace and started to walk again.  
  
They arrived back at the village and Shesso was at Kagome's side the second that he saw her wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "We need to get going if we are going to get back in time to see your family."  
  
"Ok let's say our good byes" they went to Shippo and Rin and said that they would be back in a few days then as Shesso went to give orders to Jaken Kagome went to the tree that she new Inuyasha would be in. "Inuyasha come down here I need to talk to you."  
  
He jumped down and she wrapped her arms around his neck fingering the rosary beads that bound him to her chanting softly, "Inuyasha good bye I release you" She slipped the beads of his neck and putting them in her pocket. "Inuyasha you are no longer bound to be you are free to go as you please, I will be back in a few days and I hope that you will be here so that we can continue our quest and kill that bastard Naraku."  
  
"Kagome I will always be here for you to protect you. Remember that you are the best friend I ever had, you taught me to trust again and I could never repay you for that."  
  
Kagome looked at him her tears beginning to run down her face she didn't trust her voice. They held each other crying for what seemed like forever. Until Kagome finally broke away and started walking toward the well into Shesso's warm and loving embrace as they jumped down the well.  
  
After Story   
  
Kagome and Shesso got a human marriage a few months later at the palace. Kagome had brought everyone from the future down the well to be there even future Kouga and Eri whom now knows the secret. Her maid of honor was Sango of course and the best man was Shesso's faithful servant Jaken. The flower girl was little Rin and the ring bearer was Shippo. Since Kagome's father died along time ago she had Inuyasha do the honors of giving her away to his brother. It was a happy day. One that the group would remember for the rest of their lives.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry that this story is really short but I will be coming up with a sequel to this one and I think that it will be way better than this one lol......... this was my first story so be gentle and RR. Thanx. 


End file.
